The present invention is directed to an improved shielding assembly for radiation therapy. The present invention provides a shield at the location of the patient which targets the correct area of the patient for proper radiation.
The prior art generally uses a collimator together with shields or deflectors adjacent the radiation beam generator to adjust the radiation beam and direct the desired beam to the target area of the patient.